Aku mencintaimu, siapapun dirimu
by vi2NHL
Summary: engga pandai bikin summary langsung aja baca, terinspirasi dari kisah hidup seseorang, one shot, Naruhina
Aku mencintaimu siapa pun dirimu

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruhina

Warning : AU , OOC , terinspirasi dari kisah nyata , Typo dll

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namaku Hyuga Hinata orang-orang biasa memanggil ku Hinata desember nanti umurku akan mencapai 21 tahun , walau umurku masih muda aku telah berstatus janda. Menyedihkan bukan di umur yang masih muda kau harus menyandang status tersebut. Semua di mulai saat umurku menginjak 17 tahun saat itu aku baru lulus dari senior high school seminggu setelah kelulusan ku , Ayah ku Hyuga Hiashi mengatakan bahwa aku akan menikah akhir bulan dengan seseorang pilihannya , Ayah mengatakan bahwa pemuda tersebut yang memintanya, dan saat itu Hyuga corp terancam bangkrut karena Ayah di tipu oleh rekan bisnis nya dan Untungnya ada sebuah perusahaan yang mau membantu memulihkan Hyuga corp tapi dengan syarat yaitu aku harus menikah dengan anak pemilik perusahaan tersebut.

Sabaku Gara itu lah nama mantan suamiku, awalnya ia sangat baik padaku ia juga mengatakan alasan mengapa ia mau dijodohkan dengan ku karena ia mencintaiku sejak pertama kali melihatku.

Bulan ke dua pernikahan ku dengan nya membuatku sadar bahwa aku sudah tak sanggup hidup dengannya lagi, bukan karena ia kasar padaku, ia bahkan tak pernah memukulku tapi ia menyakiti hati ku, mengurungku dalam rumah bahkan tak membiarkan ku bertemu dengan orang tua ku , melarang ku berhubungan dengan teman teman ku dulu semasa SMA.

Dan ternyata ia hanya memanfaatkan ku buat mengambil alih seluruh Hyuga corp setelah ia melakukan hal itu, ia menyuruhku memilih ikut dengannya atau kembali kekeluargaku yang saat itu telah bangkrut. Saat aku mulai belajar menerimanya menjadi suamiku, mencoba untuk mencintainya aku harus dihadapkan dengan penghianatan, ia tak tulus mencintaiku .

Aku memilih kembali kerumah orang tua ku denagn status yang berbeda untungnya mereka masih mau menerimaku walau aku tau dengan keputusanku ini pasti membuat keluargaku menjadi gunjingan orang-orang tapi lebih tak mungkin lagi jika aku meninggalkan keluargaku hanya karena sekarang mereka telah tak mempunyai harta yang melimpah lagi seperti dulu. Cuma keluarga yang akan menerimamu di saat kondisi terburuk.

Setelah aku bercerai dengannya aku memilih melanjutkan kuliah dan membantu usaha kecil kecilan keluarga yaitu sebuah toko bunga yang sederhana yang terdapat di pinggiran kota Konoha.

Normal pov

Hinata berjalan santai di koridor kampus , waktu telah menunjukkan sore hari dan Hinata bergegas untuk pulang kerumah, saat ini suasana koridor kampus tak begitu ramai.

" sstt.., sok cantik sekali dia , pasti dia menggoda Naruto-kun hingga Naruto-kun mau dengannya "

" iya , apa yang di lihat coba darinya , padahal dia kan janda dan katanya suaminya meninggalkannya "

" kasian sekali, mungkin karena ia sering menggoda lelaki lain makanya di tinggalkan "

Begitulah bisikan sebagai mahasiswi yang tak menyukai nya karena dekat dengan salah satu mahasiswa populer di kampus ini yaitu Uzumaki Naruto mahasiswa tingkat terakhir jurusan bisnis dan sebentar lagi akan mengambil alih Uzumaki corp perusahaan yang saat ini hampir menguasai sebagian jepang, begitupun dengan kampus ini Uzumaki corp adalah salah satu donatur terbesar di kampus tersebut .

Hinata tak ambil pusing dengan omongan mereka karena menurutnya jika omongan orang lain di dengar kita tak akan pernah ada benarnya. Ia pun pernah membaca satu nasehat yang mengatakan bahwa jangan takut dengan omongan orang lain tentangmu karena kamu hidup dengan kaki mu sendiri bukan dengan komentar mereka , karena itulah Hinata tak malu buat mengakui status sebagai seorang janda di usia yang masih muda.

Hinata berhenti di halte bus tapi sudah hampir sejam ia menunggu , bus juga tak kunjung datang padahal hari sudah mulai gelap

" apa aku jalan kaki saja, tapi pasti sampainya akan malam juga " pikirnya

Baru saja Hinata melangkah 7 langkah meninggalkan halte tersebut, sebuah Lamborghini keluaran terbaru berwarna putih berpadu biru dan hitam di kedua sisinya berhenti di samping Hinata .

Tanpa membuka kaca mobil Hinata sudah tau siapa pemilik Lamborghini tersebut. Karena bagian atapnya tak tertutup membuat Hinata dapat melihat si pengendara Lamborghini .

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik , iris sebiru lautan ,kulit yang eksotis serta 3 garis halus di kedua pipinya membuat siapapun yang akan melihat pemuda tersebut pasti akan meleleh karena pesonanya belum lagi senyum nya yang menawan , ia keluar dari dalam mobil menuju tempat Hinata berdiri berhenti tepat di depan Hinata .

Hinata harus menahan nafas saat tepat di depannya telah berdiri sosok yang dari dulu selalu membuat kerja jantung nya menjadi tak beraturan karena pesona Naruto yang selalu membuat seakan pusat dunianya hanya tertuju pada Naruto seorang.

" Apa kau ingin pulang ? " tanya Naruto disertai dengan senyum di wajahnya yang tampan membuat ke dua pipi Hinata menimbulkan sedikit rona merah

" I...iya, apa yang Naruto-kun lakukan disini, bukankah hari ini Naruto-kun tak ada jadwal kuliah ? "

" Menjemput mu , dan untungnya aku tak terlambat " jawab Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya , membuat hati Hinata menghangat dan tanpa sadar senyum kecil terukir di wajah cantiknya tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena Hinata teringat dengan perkataan para mahasiswi tadi.

Naruto menatap bingung Hinata saat senyum yang sudah jarang ia lihat hadir tapi tak berlangsung lama.

" kenapa kau selalu ada di saat aku susah ?" lirih Hinata sambil menunduk tak berani menatap wajah apalagi iris sebiru lautan milik Naruto

Naruto memegang lembut kedua bahu Hinata membuat Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto yang saat ini tengah tersenyum tulus padanya.

Melihat senyum tulus itu membuat Hinata terperangah.

" Kau lupa ucapan ku beberapa bulan yang lalu bahwa aku mencintaimu " Hinata menunduk mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Naruto.

" Apa yang membuatmu tak percaya padaku , hm ? tanya Naruto pelan dan lembut

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya menatap tepat iris Naruto mencoba mencari kebohongan tapi yang ia dapat hanya ketulusan dan kejujuran , mata itu juga memancarkan sebuah cinta dan kasih sayang yang tulus untuknya yang tak kasatmata tapi dapat di rasakan dengan hati.

" Aku takut..." Hinata menggantungkan ucapannya

" Apa kau takut kalau aku seperti dia yang hanya memanfaatkanmu, apa aku pernah menyakitimu seperti dia ? Percaya lah padaku aku mencintaimu sejak kita masih di senior high school " Hinata terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu.

" selama itu kah " guman Hinata

" Ya aku mencintaimu sejak saat kita masih SMA tapi karena saat itu aku menganggap diriku belum pantas untuk mu, makanya aku dulu memilih memendam perasaan itu, tapi saat mendengar kau telah menikah jujur itu membuat dunia ku seakan runtuh tinggal penyesalan yang tersisa dan saat kita kembali bertemu mengetahui satu kebenaran sejujurnya aku ingin sekali melenyapkan dia dari dunia ini karena telah berani menyakitimu bahkan menghancurkan bisnis keluargamu. Aku tak ingin kehilangan mu lagi, percayalah padaku " jelas Naruto dengan pancaran wajah serius tak ada kebohongan.

" Tapi aku seorang janda, apa kau tak malu kau bisa mendapatkan yang lebih dari ku "

" Aku mencintaimu siapapun dirimu aku tak peduli , yang aku peduli aku mencintaimu tak bisakah kau percaya padaku, apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya " Naruto tampak frustasi dan Hinata merasa bersalah membuat Naruto seperti itu. Sebenarnya yang Hinata takut kan saat dia telah bahagia dan ternyata itu semua hanya mimpi.

" Aku mencintaimu tapi aku takut kalau semua ini hanya mimpi " Ujar Hinata pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

Mendengar alasan Hinata kenapa selama ini tak mempercayai nya membuat Naruto tersenyum geli dan bernafas lega akhirnya Hinata mau mengakui perasaannya dan cintanya tersambut.

Naruto menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya dan mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Hinata menghapus jarak si antara mereka

Cup

Naruto mencium Hinata tepat di bibir , untungnya saat ini jalanan sepi jadi tak ada yang melihat aksi nekat Naruto buat meyakinkan Hinata bahwa ini semua bukan mimpi, mencoba menyampaikan perasaannya melalui ciuman tersebut.

Hinata membalas ciuman Naruto , membuat Naruto benar-benar yakin bahwa cinta nya memang telah tersambut tak ada lagi keraguan.

Setelah di rasanya cukup Naruto melepaskan ciuman tersebut , wajah mereka berdua memerah, Hinata segara menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto.

" Andai saja dari awal aku sadar bahwa aku mencintaimu mungkin saat itu aku bisa menolak perjodohan tersebut tapi sayang aku terlambat menyadari bahwa getaran yang ku rasakan hanya ada bila aku bersamamu, aku memang bodoh karena baru menyadari saat kita bertemu kembali" ujar Hinata mencoba menyampaikan segala penyesalan dan kebodohan nya dulu.

Naruto tersenyum lembut mendengar cerita Hinata. " Berarti dulu kita sama-sama bodoh . Yang lalu biarlah berlalu, kini kita hanya tinggal melanjutkan kisah kita yang sempat tertunda membuatnya menjadi sebuah kisah yang berakhir happy ending. "

Naruto tambah mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggang ramping Hinata sesekali mencium pucuk kepala Hinata.

" Naruto-kun..." panggil Hinata lalu mengangkat wajahnya menatap iris biru Naruto.

" Ada apa Hime " wajah Hinata merona mendengar Naruto menyebutnya hime , Naruto terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Hinata.

" Apa orang tua mu akan setuju dengan hubungan kita, maksudku aku seorang...kau tau kan statusku pasti sulit buat mereka menerimanya "

Naruto tersenyum lembut mendengar penuturan Hinata . " Mereka menerimamu, aku bahkan telah menceritakan dirimu pada kaa-san dan tou-san dan mereka tak masalah dengan status mu menurutnya kamu itu wanita yang kuat bisa menghadapi cobaan yang begitu berat di umur yang masih muda" penjelasan Naruto membuat Hinata tanpa sadar tersenyum dan meneteskan air mata bahagia segera Naruto menghapus air mata itu dengan ibu jari nya secara lembut bukan malah berhenti tapi air mata itu makin deras mengalir membuat Hinata segera membenamkan wajahnya lagi di dada bidang Naruto memeluk erat Naruto , Naruto membalasnya tak kala erat tapi tetap ada kesan lembut.

" Aishiteru Hime "

" Aishiteru mo Naruto-kun "

Ternyata sedari tadi ada dua pasangan mata yang memperhatikan kelakuan mereka dari dalam mobil yang tak jauh dari mereka berada, dari pertama tak ada terlewat sedikit pun bahkan salah satu diantaranya merekamnya.

" Si dobe itu tak bisa apa mencari tempat yang lebih romantis dari pada di pinggir jalan " ujar seorang pemuda yang duduk di kursi pengemudi

" Dia memang tak bisa romantis tapi tak apalah yang penting sekarang mereka berdua bersatu, kyaaa mereka berdua sweet sekali iyakan Sasuke-kun " ujar Seorang gadis cantik dengan surai sewarna bunga sakura .

" Hn "

" Apa tak ada kata selain dua huruf basi itu "

" Hn "

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir saat dua huruf yang menurutnya itu basi keluar lagi.

Cup

Sasuke mencium sekilas bibir ranum milik Sakura membuat wajahnya seketika menimbulkan rona merah yang sangat jelas dikedua pipi Sakura .

Sasuke menyeringai dan Sakura yang melihat seringai itu merasakan firasat buruk.

" Jika kau masih berekspresi seperti itu aku tak yakin jika hanya ada ciuman "

" Kyaaa Sasuke-kun mesum "

.

.

.

.

Naruto membuktikan ucapannya tempo hari, ia membawa Hinata kerumahnya memperkenalkan kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Kushina dan Minato menyambut Hinata dengan hangat bahkan mereka tak menyinggung dan memepermasalahkan status Hinata yang seorang janda.

Selesai makan siang Hinata dan kedua orangtua Naruto ngobrol santai di ruang keluarga sesekali Kushina mengoda Hinata dan Naruto berakhir dengan dengan wajah keduanya memerah .

Dan disini lah Hinata sekarang berdiri di balkon kamar Naruto , ia tengah menikmati semilir angin sore yang menerpa wajah cantiknya. Hinata memandang langit sore yang di ufuk barat memancarkan cahaya kemerahan yang nampak indah membuat Hinata betah memandangnya, Hingga tak sadar bahwa Naruto sedari tadi memandanginya dari belakang.

Sepasang lengan kekar kecoklatan melingkar di pinggang ramping Hinata membuatnya tersentak akibat perlakuan tiba-tiba tersebut. " sebegitu indahnya kah langit sore sampai kau tak sadar kehadiranku di kamar ini " mendengar nada manja dari suara Naruto membuat Hinata tersenyum geli , ia berbalik hingga mereka berdua berhadapan Hinata menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu tegap Naruto.

" Kau tahu ini masih seperti mimpi buatku , arigatou anata telah hadir dalam hidupku menerima segala kekuranganku " Hinata tersenyum sangat manis iris indahnya berkaca-kaca .

" Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih karena telah mau memberiku kesempatan dengan mempercayaiku " Naruto mulai menghapus jarak di antara mereka saat jarak antara bibir Hinata dan Naruto semakin menipis Hinata memilih memejamkan mata lebih dulu baru disusul oleh Naruto.

Cup

Awalnya Naruto hanya menempelkan bibir nya tak lama setelah itu perlahan dengan sangat lembut Naruto melumat bibir atas dan bawah Hinata secara bergantian membuat Hinata terlena atas perlakuan lembut bibir Naruto diatas bibir ranum miliknya tanpa sadar Hinata membuka sedikit bibirnya , Naruto tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu dengan segera memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Hinata menjelah sepuasnya serta mengajak lidah Hinata berdansa dan perlahan Hinata membalas perlakuan Naruto walau masih sedikit kikuk tapi Naruto menikmatinya membuat Naruto tersenyum dalam hati .

Setelah di rasanya cukup perlahan Naruto melepaskan ciuman tersebut dengan masih mempertahankan posisi intim keduanya, nafas keduanya memburu . Naruto menarik Hinata kedalam pelukan menenggelamkan wajah Hinata di dada bidang miliknya.

" Menikalah denganku " bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata

Hinata menegang mendengar ungkapan itu , Naruto tau bahwa Hinata belum siap akan sebuah pernikahan apalagi dengan masa lalu yang gagal dalam membina rumah tangga sebelumnya.

" Aku tak menyuruhmu menjawab sekarang aku hanya ingin kamu tau apa yang menjadi mimpiku saat ini "

Hinata tersenyum perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya menepertemukan iris keduanya , Hinata dapat melihat mimpi itu begitu besar dari dalam iris sebiru lautan milik Naruto.

" Kenapa kau hanya tersenyum dan diam ?" Lagi Naruto membuka suara saat Hinata masih terdiam.

Dengan mantap Hinata menjawab " Ya, aku mau menikah dengan mu, karena itu juga mimpiku "

" Benarkah ? " Hinata mengangguk

" paling tidak kali ini kau tak melakukannya di pinggir jalan " Hinata terkekeh geli saat mengingat kejadian itu, apalagi saat tau Sakura sahabatnya menyaksikan kejadian tersebut.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibir terlihat sangat lucu di mata Hinata membuat Hinata tambah terkekeh geli. " kau tau itu trend terbaru sudah biasa saat menyatakan perasaan di tempat yang romantis atau mewah makanya aku ingin membuatnya menjadi tak biasa. "

" Benarkah " Naruto mengangguk

" Aku bisa melamarmu di pinggir jalan jika kau ingin, atau di tempat yang jarang di lakukan orang, di depan rumah orang misalnya dan di saksikan oleh pemiliknya "

" Mungkin itu patut di coba "

Mereka berdua tertawa lepas kerena percakapan konyol itu.

 **END**

Ff ini terinspirasi dari kisah dua orang yang ku kenal yang memiliki nasib serupa sama-sama menyandang status tersebut di usia yang masih muda tapi sekarang mereka berdua telah memiliki seseorang yang dapat menerima mereka berdua apa adanya mencintai dengan tulus tanpa memandang status mereka sebelum nya . Bedanya yang satu telah menikah kembali dan yang satu nya lagi masih menjalin hubungan kekasih dan berharap sampai kepelaminan aamiin.

 **Omake**

" Anata berhentilah menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua dan sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau dengar " ucap seorang pria paru baya berambut kuning kepada sang istri yang masih setia menempelkan sebelah telinganya di pintu kamar Naruto

Kushina menghentikan kegiatan mengupingnya berbalik menghadap sang suami.

" Anata kenapa tak ada suara desahan yang terdengar dari dalam ,setauku kamar Naru-kun tidak kedap suara "

Minato menepuk jidat pelan " jadi itu yang kau harapkan , mereka belum menikah kenapa kau mengharapkan seperti itu ? "

" Sebentar lagi mereka juga pasti menikah, dan melakukannya juga sekarang tak apa supaya kita cepat dapat cucu " jawab Kushina dengan wajah polos melihat hal itu membuat satu ide terlintas di kepala kuningnya.

" Bagaimana kalau kamu saja yang mengeluarkan suara desahan itu, sudah lama aku tak mendengarnya "

Wajah Kushina mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya dengan segera Minato menggendong Kushina didepan dada membawanya menjauh dari kamar Naruto

" Anata kau sangat mesum "

" Tapi kau sukakan " mendengar ucapan menggoda dari suaminya membuat Kushina menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Minato "

Arigatou yang sudah mau menyempatkan membaca ff ini.

Silahkan berikan pendapat kalian tentang ff ini, maaf jika penulisnya masih amburadul maklum aku juga masih dalam tahap belajar


End file.
